mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Gilda, die Partybremse
Gilda, die Partybremse ist die fünfte Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Die Flucht :Pinkie Pie: Die megamäßige Hufkampfaction! Der gebohrene Stunt-Superstar! Sie flog höher und höher und dann schoss Rainbow Dash auf sie zu und bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug, hatte Rainbow sie gefangen! :Twilight Sparkle: Aha. :Pinkie Pie: Dann flog sie ganz viele Loopings - woom woom woom woom woom woom woom. :Twilight Sparkle: Aha. :Twilight Sparkle: Pfuu. :Pinkie Pie: Hey, Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: grummel Pinkie Pie? Nicht schon wieder. :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Nein, nicht jetzt, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Aber warte Rainbow Dash-- :Rainbow Dash: Ich bin grade beschäftigt. :Pinkie Pie: Aber-- :Rainbow Dash: Ich sagte, ich kann jetzt nicht--Uuh! :Pinkie Pie: Ich wollte dich doch nur vor dem hohen Berg warnen. :Rainbow Dash: grummel Titellied Gemeinsame Interessen :Pinkie Pie: summt Hey, ich suche Rainbow Dash. Habt ihr sie gesehen? Hallo, hast du Rainbow Dash gesehen? Aha, trotzdem danke. Twilight, hast du Rainbow Dash irgendwo geshen? :Twilight Sparkle: Sitzt sie nicht da auf der Wolke? :Pinkie Pie: Stimme Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: grummel :Rainbow Dash: Huu. Das war ganz schön knapp. :Pinkie Pie: Hi! :Rainbow Dash: Aah! :Rainbow Dash: japs :Pinkie Pie: Hi Rainbow. :Rainbow Dash: Aah! :Pinkie Pie: Würdest du mir vielleicht einen Gefallen tun. :Rainbow Dash: Waaa--ach, hat keinen Sinn. :Pinkie Pie: Ich verspreche dir hundertprozentig, dass du auch ganz viel Spaß haben wirst. :Rainbow Dash: Hach, okay. :Pinkie Pie: Noch ein bisschen nach rechts. Nein, jetzt wieder weiter nach links. Warte, zurück nach rechts. Und jetzt noch ein biiisschen nach links, so ist es toll. Stop. Vielleicht doch ein bisschen mehr nach Süden. Jetzt ein Zentimeter nach Norden, hmm okay. Jetzt nur noch ein Millimeterchen nach-- :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: Äh, nein, perfekt. Und jetzt warte auf mein Zeichen. :Spike: summt D-aah! Schluckauf :Pinkie Pie: lacht Oh Rainbow Dash, jetzt haben wir Spike so erschrekt, dass er einen Schluckauf hat. :Rainbow Dash: kichert :Spike: kichert Super, Pinkie hicks echt. hichks Du schaffst es immer wieder hicks mich reinzulegen. hicks Oh-oh-- :Pinkie Pie: Oh nein, du hast dich doch nicht verletzt? :Spike: Nei--hicks--ein, red kein hicks Unsinn, Drachen sind hicks feuerfest. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, okay, gut. :[Pinkie Pie'' und Rainbow Dash brechen in Gelächter aus] :'''Spike: Oh, ich wünschte das wären hicks die Schriftrollen auch. :Prinzessin Celestia: japs :[Pinkie Pie und Rainbow Dash'' ''lachen] :Spike: Schluckauf :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow, hast du schon jemals was witzigeres gesehen? lacht :Rainbow Dash: Ja, doch, eine Sache fällt mir ein. :Pinkie Pie: schreit hicks kichert hicks kichert hicks lacht hicks :Rainbow Dash: Ich hab nicht geglaubt, dass man so viel Spaß mit dir hat, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Machst du hicks Witze? hicks Ich spiele so gerne Streiche, dass ist hicks immer voll lustig und Pinkie Pie hat--hicks--so viel Spaß daran hicks Spaß zu haben! hicks :Rainbow Dash: weißt du, Pinkie Pie, du bist gar nicht so nervig, wie ich dachte. :Pinkie Pie: hicks :Rainbow Dash: Woll'n wir was anstellen? :Pinkie Pie: hicks Das fände ich hicks total hicks mega Klasse hicks also, hicks wenn du magst hicks. :Rainbow Dash: Ein Nicken würde mir auch schon reichen. :Pinkie Pie: Mmm-hmm. Streiche Zeit Türklingel :Rainbow Dash: Ob sie zu hause ist? :Pinkie Pie: Keine Ahnung, kichern das wird der Bringer. :Rainbow Dash: Da ist sie. :Rarity: Mmh. niest spuckt :[Pinkie Pie und Rainbow Dash lachen] :Pinkie Pie: Haaa-tschuu! :Twilight Sparkle: Häh? :[Pinkie Pie und Rainbow Dash lachen] :Applejack: japs Was zum Hafer! :[Pinkie Pie und Rainbow Dash kichern] :Applejack: kichert :Pinkie Pie: Ist auch jemand am Ufer? Wen spritzen wir nass? Wenn spritzen wir nass? :Rainbow Dash: kichert Fluttershy. :Pinkie Pie: WAS? spuckt Neineinein, wir können Fluttershy nicht nassspritzen, sie ist so sensiebel, wir würden selbst mit einem harmlosen Streich ihre Gefühle verletzen. :Rainbow Dash: Jaa, du hast recht. pw!. Wir müssen uns jemand anderen zum suchen, der nicht so zart besaitet ist. Also wer könnte dafür in Frage kommen? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, kichert Mir fällt da schon jemand geeignetes ein. Jemand, der ganz schön taff ist. :Rainbow Dash: super! Wer? Wer? Kenn ich sie? :Pinkie Pie: kichert Oh, ja. kichert Du kennst sie sehr gut. :Rainbow Dash: kichert Du bist echt witzig, Pinkie Pie. :[Pinkie Pie und Rainbow Dash lachen] Gilda :Pinkie Pie: Raus aus den Federn Rainbow Dash! Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag und wir haben jede Menge Streiche-- Uuh. :Rainbow Dash: Morgen, Pinky. Gilda, das ist meine Freundin, Pinkie Pie. :Gilda: Hey. Hey! Was geht ab? :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, das ist meine Greif-Freundin Gilda. :Pinkie Pie: Was ist denn ein Greif? :Rainbow Dash: Ein halb Adler, halb Löwe-Wesen. :Gilda: Ja, der Wahnsinn! Wow! Hah-haa. :Rainbow Dash: Alles klar. Ha-ha. :Rainbow Dash: Gilda war meine beste Freundin im Fliegerjugend-Feriencamp. Hey, kennst du noch den Camp-Song? :Gilda: Klar, wir mussten ihn schließlich jeden Morgen singen. Ich glaube dieses öde Lied werde ich nie vergessen. :Rainbow Dash: Alsooo... :Gilda: Ooh. Na gut, weil du es bist, Dash. ::[Gilda und Rainbow Dash]: ::Wir fliegen gern, das ist unser Leben ::Wir woll'n hoch oben am Himmel kleben ::Ganz hoch fliegen ist was man kann ::Wir sind die Besten, irgendwann :Pinkie Pie: lacht Das war ja super und mir ist dabei ein toller Streich eingefallen. Machst du mit Gilda? :Gilda: Tja, so wie alle Greife stehe ich auf durchdachte Streiche. Aber Dash, wollten wir heute früh nicht noch eine Flugsession einlegen? :Rainbow Dash: Ja, äh, nun, Pinkie Pie, du bist doch nicht sauer? Gilda ist grad erst angekommen. Wir sehn uns dann später. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, ähm, sicher, kein Problem. alles klar Mädels, viel Spaß -- wir sehn uns dann -- seufz später. Der fiese Greif :[Gilda und Rainbow Dash lachen] :Gilda: Man war das cool. Das war spitze, ganz wie in alten Zeiten. :Rainbow Dash: JA! Nur noch viel schneller. Was machen wir jetzt? :Pinkie Pie: Hali-halo. :Gilda und Rainbow Dash zusammen: Häh? :Pinkie Pie: Jetzt ist später ... und da bin ich. :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, du bist wirklich einfallsreich. :Gilda: Hey Dash, hast du noch Luft? Machen wir ein Wettfliegen zu der Wolke da drüben? :Rainbow Dash: Wettfliegen? Na klar, ich mach dich fertig. :Gilda: Eins, zwei, drei, los. :Pinkie Pie: Hey. :Rainbow Dash: Gewonnen! :Gilda: As if. Von wegen, ich hab gewonnen. :Rainbow Dash: Gar nicht wahr. :Gilda: Ich hab gewonnen. :Rainbow Dash: Pa! Ich war einen Flügelschlag schneller als du. :Gilda: Ich war vorn! :Rainbow Dash: Ach du träumst doch! :Gilda: Nein. Genau wie damals im Camp. :Rainbow Dash: Nein du hast nicht gegen mich gewonnen. :Gilda: Hör auf! Ach vergiss es! :Pinkie Pie: Wow Leute, cooles Wettfliegen. Ich glaube Rainbow Dash hat dich nur um eine Haaresbreite geschlagen. Oder sagen wir um eine Federbreite. :Rainbow Dash: Hah, siehst du? Gut, dass Pinkie Pie hier ist. So geht es wenigstens ehrlich zu. :Gilda: Okay, na schön. Wer als letztes da drüben bei der Wolke ist, ist ein häßliches Drachenei. Los! Weißt du was? Ich glaube die Höhenluft bekommt dir nicht so gut. :Pinkie Pie: Warte, haltursprünglich: guys-- :Pinkie Pie: Oh man, diesmal habt ihr beiden mich wirklich beinahe abgehängt. :Gilda: Und, Dash, hast du ein paar neue Nummern auf Lager oder hast du nur das drauf, was man uns vor 100 Jahren beigebracht hat? :Rainbow Dash: Neue Nummern? Hah, pass mal auf Gilda! Wird aber 'ne Weile dauern. :Gilda: Hey Pinkie, komm her. :Pinkie Pie: Ja? :Gilda: Willst du oder kannst du nicht verstehen, dass du abzischen sollst? Dash hat keinen Bock auf 'ne Lachnummer wie dich, solange ich hier bin. Du verpestest uns die Luft hier oben, Stinkie Pie, also machs wie die Bienchen und SCHWIR AB. :Pinkie Pie: japs Whaaa-aaa-- :Rainbow Dash: Mach mir das erstmal nach! Hey, wo ist Pinkie Pie mit ihrem komischen Apparat hin? :Gilda: Eh, weggeflogen. Sie hat irgendwas von fleißigen Bienchen erzählt. :Pinkie Pie: Hm. Die letzte Grenze :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, bist du sicher, dass diese Freundin von Rainbow Dash wirklich so gemein ist? :Pinkie Pie: Äm, ja, sie will mir Rainbow Dash wegnehmen, sie hat die Luftballons zerstochen und gesagt ich soll abzischen. Der gemeinste Greif den ich kenn. Ehrlich gesagt kenn ich gar keinen Greif. Aber selbst wenn ich welche kennen würde, dann wären sie garantiert nicht so gemein wie Gilda. :Twilight Sparkle: Weißt du was ich denke, Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: Hmm? :Twilight Sparkle: Nunja, ich denke... du bist eifersüchtig. :Pinkie Pie: Eifersüchtig? :Spike: Oder auch grün vor Neid. Oder in deinem Fall Pink vor Neid. :Twilight Sparkle: Oder eben einfach eifersüchtig. Pass auf Pinkie, ich will dir nicht weh tun, aber nur weil Rainbow Dash noch eine andere Freundin hat, ist Gilda nicht gleich gemein. Vielleicht solltest du, Pinkie, auch dein eigenes Verhalten überprüfen. :Pinkie Pie: Ich soll auch mein Verhalten überprüfen? Aber es ist Gilda, die ... äh!... Meinst du das ernst.. gririr :Twilight Sparkle: seufz :Pinkie Pie: Vielleicht hatte Twilight auch recht. Vielleicht ist Gilda auch kein gemeiner, mürrischer, großer Vogelursprünglich: pants. Vielleicht bin ich wirklich voreingenommen und ein super ober eifersüchtiges Ponyursprünglich: pants. seufz :[Rainbow Dashursprünglich: Gilda lacht] :Gilda: Das war klasse. :Rainbow Dash: Hach, ich muss mich jetzt doch mal ein bisschen um das Wetter hier kümmern. Dauert nicht all zu lange. Sieh dir doch die Stadt an. Ich finde dich schon. :Gilda: Das hört sich cool an. Ich besorg mir solang was zu essen. :Rainbow Dash: Bis dann. :Granny Smith: Aaa! Klapperschlange, Klapperschlange! Flieht in die Hügel, rette sich wer kann! :Gilda: Alles andere als frisch, Pferdchen. :Pinkie Pie: Oh nein. Die arme Granny Smith, sie hat sich ganz schön erschreckt. Wie gemein! Nein, nein, ich darf nicht ungerecht sein. Gilda wollte ihr nur einen Streich spielen, oder? japs Ich hab mich doch nicht vertan! Sie ist nicht nur ein obergemeiner Greif, sondern auch noch 'ne Diebin. Neineineinein, sie gibt ihn wieder zurück. Es war einfach nur ein Scherz. :Fluttershy: Aufgepasst meine Kleinen, hier entlang, hier entlang. Mama Ente, du hast freie Bahn. :Gilda: Hey. :Fluttershy: Oh bitte entschuldige. :Gilda: Ihr seid mir im Weg. :Fluttershy: Oh, äm, tut mir so leid, ich, ich, ähm, wollte nur... :Gilda: Oh, tut mir so leid, tut mir leid. Warum passt du nicht auf, wo du hin trittst, Dummerchen? :Fluttershy: Ähm, aber ich, äh...ich :Gilda: lufthol brüll :Fluttershy: weinend :Gilda: Ach bitte, all diese bescheuerten Ponys machen mich langsam wahnsinnig. Ich verschwinde. :Pinkie Pie: Sie ist grob, 'ne Diebin und furchtbar fies! Der gemeinste Vogel aller gemeinen Vögel dieser Welt. Ich kann das verkraften, aber niemand darf mit Fluttershy so umgehen. Nie mand. Das schreit nach einer dringenden Veränderung auf Pinkie-Pie-Art. Die Party :Pinkie Pie: Willkommen, willkommen, willkommen. :Applejack: Wer ist diese Gilda? Ich hab noch nie von ihr gehört. :Rarity: Ich glaube sie ist eine alte Freundin von Rainbow Dash. Sie ist ein Greif; die sind selten. :Twilight Sparkle: Du kennst sie doch schon. Wie ist sie denn so? :Fluttershy: Oh, ähm, ähm, erzähl ich dir später, Twilight. :Pinkie Pie: Willkommen, willkommen. :Fluttershy: Ähm, Pinkie Pie, wegen dieser Party für Gilda, ähm, hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee? Weil, ähm-- :Pinkie Pie: Zerbrich dir nicht dein Köpfchen wegen dieser fiesen, gemeinen Gilda. Keine Sorge! Tante Pinkie Pie hat alles unter Kontrolle. :Fluttershy: Ich bin ein Jahr älter als du. :Pinkie Pie: Gilda! Ich freu mich so für dich eine meiner Pinkie-Pie-Partys zu schmeißen, und ich hoffe ganz ehrlich und aufrichtig, dass du dich hier unter uns pony-wohlfühlen wirst. :Gilda: zittert :Pinkie Pie: lacht :Gelächter :Rainbow Dash: Oh Pinkie Pie! der alte Huf-Schlag-Schockerursprünglich: hoof-shake buzzer. Du bist echt ein Witzbolt. :Gilda: Ja nervös haha, cooler Scherz Pinkie Pie. :Rainbow Dash: Gilda komm, ich will dir auch noch meine anderen Freunde vorstellen. :Gilda: Ich komme sofort, Dash. Ich weiß genau, was du vor hast. :Pinkie Pie: Toll. :Gilda: Hach, ich weiß, was du geplant hast. :Pinkie Pie: kichert Na das hoff ich doch, es sollte ja auch keine Überraschungsparty sein. :Gilda: Trotzdem, ich werde dich genau im Auge behalten. :Pinkie Pie: Und ICH behalte dich auch im Auge. :Pinkie Pie: Hey Leute, hier ist unser Ehrengast Gilda, eine alte Freundin von Rainbow Dash. Seid nett zu ihr und heißt sie in Ponyville willkommen. :jubeln :Pinkie Pie: Es gibt auch was zu essen. :Gilda: Vanille-Zitronen-Bonbons. Da greif ich gerne zu. SCHARF! :Rainbow Dash: Hier, trink Punch! :Gelächter :Pinkie Pie: Gut ich verrat's dir. Da war Pfeffer in den Bonbons und das tropfende Glas ist ein Scherzartikel. :Rainbow Dash: Ha, wie herrlich! Gut gelungen. lacht :Gilda: schluck japs Ja, überaus witzig. :Rainbow Dash: Hey Gilda, für dich, Geschenke. :Gelächter :Applejack: Springende Schlangen. Letzten Monat hat mir jemand den gleichen Streich gespielt. :Gilda: Ha... ha. Ich weiß ganz genau, wer das war. :Pinkie Pie: Achso? :unterhalten sich :Pinkie Pie: Hier ist die Torte, meine lieben Ponys. :Spike: Hey, darf ich die Kerzen ausblasen? :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, ich denke Gilda sollte die Kerzen auspusten. Sie ist doch schließlich unser Ehrengast. :Spike: Ugh. :Gilda: Das ist wohl richtig. japs pust, japs pust, japs :Gelächter :Gilda: japs pust, japs pust, japs pust, japs pust, japs pust, japs pust :Spike: Wiederentzündbare Kerzen, ich liebe diesen Trick, ein Klassiker. :Pinkie Pie: Ich frag mich, wer sich das ausgedacht hat. :Gilda: Ja, ich mich auch. :Spike: mampf, ist doch egal. Diese Torte schmeckt köstlich. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike. :Spike: Was? Koste mal, echt lecker. :Rainbow Dash: Hey Gilda, du bist doch jetzt nicht etwa sauer wegen der albernen Kerzen, oder? :Gilda: Ach Unsinn Dash, wie ich schon sagte, ich find gute Streiche echt toll. :Rainbow Dash: Komm dann lass uns ein Stück Torte essen. :Gilda: Hey, ich beobachte dich, wie ein Habicht! :Pinkie Pie: Wieso, du bist doch eigentlich ein Greif? :Applejack: Leute wir spielen "Kleb dem Pony den Schweif an". Los, auf geht's. :Rarity: Oh, das spiel ich am liebsten. Darf ich anfangen und kann ich den lila Schweif haben? :Gilda: Oh nein, ich bin hier der Ehrengast und ich kriege den lila Schweif. :Pinkie Pie: Ja, Gilda ist auf jeden Fall als Erste dran. Kannst du ihr die Augen verbinden? :Gilda: Hey, was macht ihr denn? :Pinkie Pie: Wir drehn dich zuerst im Kreis und dann kannst du dem Pony den Schweif ankleben. Geh gerade aus und kleb dem Pony den Schweif an! :Gilda: Geh gerade aus und kleb dem Pony den Schweif an! Hah, ja natürlich. Das ist doch bestimmt wieder ein Scherz. Deshalb will ich da lang gehen. :Pinkie Pie: Oh nein. Das Pony hängt doch hier. :Gilda: Whoa whaa waah waah waaaaah ... :Pinkie Pie: Äh, Gilda? Du hast den Schweif an der falschen Stelle angeklebt. :von Ponys :Gilda: brüllt Gildas wahres Gesicht :Gilda: Das findet ihr also zum kaputt lachen. Ich hab noch nie in meinem Leben so langweilige Idioten getroffen. Und Pinkie Pie, du bist mit deinen blöden Partyspielen die Königin der Idioten. Hast du wirklich geglaubt du könntest mich überlisten? Hah! da habt ihr euch geschnitten! Dash und ich sind nämlich zehnmal cooler als ihr alle zusammen. Komm schon Dash, wir verlassen diese erbärmlichen Ort! Komm schon Rainbow Dash, ich sagte wir verschwinden. :Rainbow Dash: Weißt du was, Gilda, ich bin diejenige, die sich all diese blöden Streiche ausgedacht hat. :Gilda: japs Was? :Pinkie Pie: Uuh. :Rainbow Dash: Also bin ich die Königin der Idioten. :Gilda: Ach Unsinn, Dash, das glaub ich dir nicht. :Rainbow Dash: Die Streiche waren nicht alle für dich bestimmt. Du hattest nur Pech und hast sie abbekommen. :Pinkie Pie: Ich hät's wissen müssen. Sowas wie das tropfende Glas kann sich nur Rainbow ausdenken. :Gilda: Glaub ich nicht. Es war Pinkie Pie, sie hat diese Party doch nur geplant, um mich hier vorzuführen. :Pinkie Pie: Was? Ich wollte nur, dass du dein verhalten überprüfst. Ich dachte eine Party wie diese würde dich komplett umdrehen. :Rainbow Dash: Und du brauchtest auch niemanden, der dich zum Narren halten will. So hatte ich mir eine Begegnung meiner alten und neuen Freunde nicht vorgestellt. Wenn dir cool-sein so wahnsinnig wichtig ist, dann such dir lieber ein paar coole Freunde. Irgendwo anders. :Gilda: Ach so? Und du, du bist doch die totale Mitläuferin. In der einen Minute cool und dann blöd. Wenn du dich entschieden hast lieber cool zu sein, dann sag bescheid. :Rainbow Dash: Uncool. :Spike: Wow, meintest du die Partybremseursprünglich: party pooper. :kommentieren: was war das denn? / Ich weiß nicht / Was war denn mit der? :Rainbow Dash: Es tut mir leid, Ponys, dass ich Gilda hergebracht hab. Ich wusste gar nicht wie gemein sie ist. Und Pinkie Pie, es tut mir auch leid, dass sie die Party verdorben hat, die du organisiert hast. :Pinkie Pie: Hey, wenn du mit Partybremsen abhängen willst, ist das deine Sache. :Rainbow Dash: Ich häng aber viel lieber mit dir ab. Ist das okay? :Pinkie Pie: Absolut okay. :Twilight Sparkle: Hey Pinkie, entschuldige, dass ich dachte du schätzt Gilda falsch ein. Sieht aus als hätte ich dich falsch eingeschätzt. :Pinkie Pie: Schon okay Twilight. Du kannst ja auch nicht immer die super, duper, oberschlauste von uns sein. Aufgepasst liebe Ponys! Unsere Party ist noch lange nicht zu Ende. :jubeln :Twilight Sparkle: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, :heute habe ich erfahren wie schwer es sein kann, wenn gute Freunde andere Freunde haben, die man selber nicht so nett findet. Natürlich kann man nicht beeinflussen wen die Freunde mögen. Aber man sollte auch sein eigenes Verhalten überprüfen und ihnen weiterhin ein guter Freund sein. Irgendwann stellt sich schon heraus, wer ein falscher Freund ist und wer es ehrlich mit einem meint. :Deine treu ergebene Schülerin, :Twilight Sparkle :Prinzessin Celestia: Liebe Twilight Sparkle, :meine treue Schülerin, Oh, die falsche Tinte. seufz lacht :Musik :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/Griffon the Brush Off sv:Transkript/Den avspisade gripen pl:Transkrypty/Sposób na gryfa ru:Стенограммы/Заносчивый грифон Kategorie:Erste Staffel